


Warmest Regards

by downpourcity



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/pseuds/downpourcity
Summary: A collection of drabbles that encompass the warmth that one can find within the Winter season.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Indigo Moon, Hardbroom & Julie Hubble, Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Mildred Hubble & Pentangle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Holiday Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I will be writing these off and on throughout the winter as a way of getting out various feels. Hopefully I can warm at least one person's heart along the way.  
> As for my August Rain readers, I have not abandoned the story I just need to get into regularly writing again. 
> 
> Warmest Regards,  
> Downpourcity

A single wrapped package still sat on her desk. It was unopened and unappreciated and was completely looked over because the witch could’ve sworn, she made it obvious that she didn’t celebrate Christmas. She hadn’t even looked at it because it churned her stomach for some odd reason. However, on this day, the day after the holiday, she got up the courage to look at the tag.

**_To HB  
From Mildred Hubble_ **

_Mildred Hubble?_ She looked at it in a thoughtful way. What had possessed the young girl to do something like this for her of all people? She grew curious as to how the package had been delivered and what the contents were. Despite the insufferable feeling of wanting to open the package she felt the urge to stay true to her nature and be stubborn about it. As this internal conflict raged on within her head, her familiar leapt up onto her desk to join the package. A smug look encompassed Morgana’s features as she raised a sharp claw up to the edge of the many layers of sellotape and wrapping paper.

On most occasions the familiar would be lazily sitting in her favorite spot among the many papers and cushions that Hecate’s rooms had to offer. She would hardly ever make a fuss unless another person was present as the cat seemed to hate the very thought of someone invading her space. So, seeing this cat, smug and amused, with her claws unleashed over a package so thoughtfully wrapped, threw Hecate from her battling thoughts. Her eyes widened and brows tweaked upward in upheaval as she grabbed the package before the cat could do away with it.

A triumphant smile replaced the shocked expression as she held the package up in her hands. The familiar simply meowed in response and lay back down into her usual position on her new perch. Hecate walked over to the sofa and sat ever so carefully down. She lowered the package into her lap and began to wedge up a corner of the paper. Nervousness clung to her insides as her brain started wondering what was within the confines of this strange gesture. Was it really from Mildred or was it a glitter bomb from Ethel pretending to be the clumsy student? Was it an art piece or simple a wrapped card? It couldn’t have been anything square at this point as whatever it was had a strange shape to it.

As the top layer of festive red and green paper with various bells on it was lifted, it revealed a card along with the present beneath. She carefully set the card aside and lifted out the thick fabric beneath. A warm dark blue woolen sweater with the depiction of a witch flying on her broomstick amongst the snow and stars was what she pulled out. Hecate couldn’t help but smile at it as she grabbed the card and opened it to read the message inside.

**_Dear Miss Hardbroom,_ **

**_I know you said over and over that you don’t celebrate Christmas or like gifts. But I couldn’t help myself! So, mum and I made you a sweater to wear or at the least have. I hope you like it, even in the smallest tiniest way._ **

**_Warmest Wishes,  
Mildred _ **

Illustrated below the note was a picture of a snowman wearing a witch’s hat and a scarf that blew behind it in a gust.

The smile that was pulling at her lips became a grin as she held up the sweater and the card. This had truly been one of the nicest things she had received from a pupil. Although she still didn’t really understand what she had done to deserve this. She had done nothing too impressive for the student and all that seemed to come out of their relationship was various levels of reprimanding and detention. She gingerly sat the two items down and vanished all but the sweater, tag and card away. She thought of wearing it on their first day back and realized how strange that would be for the returning students. She could even hear the rumors floating around that she had been going soft or had some strange personality altering potion. Hecate shifted her long fingers through the fabric as her she sifted through the sands of her thoughts.

Later that evening after unexpectedly mirroring Julie Hubble, Hecate stood at their flat door with a box in her hands wearing the sweater that she had been gifted. She knocked rather curtly and awaited an answer. Mildred opened the door and looked up at her teacher with a first unbothered expression that quickly shifted to agape.

“I know I am late, Miss Hubble, but I wished to give you this.” Hecate said as she handed the small girl with dual plaits the neatly wrapped package.

Mildred grabbed it hesitantly and then looked back up at her with an open mouth.

Hecate managed a smile and didn’t comment on the fact her mouth was open or that she could catch flies. She just stood there awkwardly while smoothing her sweater down. She then nodded as if telling her to open it right then and there. Without hesitation after that, Mildred tore into the package to find a wooden box. Within the box was many different watercolor pencils and lining pens and even some fine tip and wide brushes.

“Thank you! Thank you, Miss Hardbroom!” Mildred let out in a joyful voice as she shut the box and hugged the tall deputy head who stiffened under her grip. Hecate obliged and hugged back.

“You’re welcome, Mildred.” She said as she pat the student’s back, “And thank you for the sweater. I am sure it will keep me warm.”

“You’re welcome! I’m so glad you like it!” Mildred bounced up and down after she let go from the embrace.

“Ah and Mildred?” The Miss Hardbroom façade revealed itself despite the joyous occasion.

“Yes Miss Hardbroom?” Mildred asked as she stopped the bouncing.

“Please don’t tell your friends about this.” She said in a stern voice.

Mildred’s face brightened up again as she nodded excessively, “Of course, Miss.”


	2. A Game of Checkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate finds herself being roped into something she never agreed to, but perhaps it was for the best.

It all started with Julie Hubble coming to Cackle’s Academy with great concern frozen deep into her face. At first the pair of administrators who watched over the school were fearful of what news she had to offer but their faces grew understanding the more she went on. Julie had gotten an offer to feature some of her work in a gallery that was a few towns over and had absolutely nobody to watch Mildred during the days before Christmas.

“We aren’t her nannies.” Were the first words to fly out from Hecate’s lips.

“Yes, but…” Julie would go onto say as her face grew even more frazzled than before. “Karen and Lisa are out of town and Margaret would turn Mildred’s favorite holiday into a catastrophe. You are the last people I could turn to. I just can’t bear the thought of Millie spending this week alone without me. I almost told the gallery to find someone else to fill in.”

“Miss Hubble, perhaps we can figure something out for your daughter.” Came the more warming and tender words from the headmistress. “While Miss Hardbroom may be correct in some respects, we here at Cackle’s do care about our students even when they are on holiday.”

“But Ada- “Hecate attempted as her face contorted into a surprised frown.

“Perhaps you can keep a watchful eye on her, Hecate.” Miss Cackle smiled up at the taller deputy with a sparkle of humor in her eyes. “I’m sure it would do you good to exercise your freedom once in a while.”

The surprised frown became a thin line. She tried her best to stifle a grumble and replace it with a small but forceful smile. Although she loved Mildred, which was very subtle, she had wanted to spend the days in her room to think through some things that had been bothering her. Her eyes may have popped out of the sockets if she had continued to keep them open so wide, so she relaxed them. It was a horrifying thought to spend the time with Mildred one on one, but she supposed it may do her some good. At that thought, hidden excitement began bubbling up into her stomach in the form of butterflies.

“Would you do that for me, Miss Hardbroom?” Julie asked with pleading eyes, her look so close to one Mildred had pulled that Hecate had to blink excessively to take the thought from her mind.

“I suppose I can.” Hecate’s voice was as gloomy as she could manage despite the corners of her mouth flexing into an actual smile. “Mildred will just have to live with it. Will Indigo Moon be present as well?”

“You’ll just have to see.” Julie shrugged, “This _definitely_ wasn’t her idea.”

The thought of watching over two of her pupils, one being an old friend, was strange. Indigo had _just_ started getting used to calling her Miss Hardbroom. She hoped she wouldn’t make this too awkward for either of them and that things would somewhat go alright, or at least tolerably. She shifted her stance and managed to make herself look even taller as her mind raced in several directions. First, she hoped she wouldn’t hurt either of them somehow. Then, she began thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong as the excitement turned into anxiety faster than a bolt of lightning. She swallowed, hard, in attempts to suffocate the fear.

When the day finally had come, Hecate hadn’t wanted to wake up or get out of bed. Her anxieties were beginning to clutch her throat. She bit at her lip as she forcibly threw the blankets from her. Even though her blankets had been tossed aside, she still clung to her mattress in order to keep the fleeting heat in. With a quiet groan she got up, twisted her fingers which made her bed, and then walked over to the floor mirror to get a better look at herself. Long messy black hair, check. _Extremely tired and baggy eyes, check. Utterly dreadful face, check. Tall and lanky, check. Excruciatingly long fingers, check._ Once she finished her mental checklist, she lifted her hand up to the top of her head and then down towards the mid of her stomach which transformed her into her usual prim and proper self. She wore her hair up in its usual severe bun, her silver timepiece and a loose black dress with floral patterns. Perhaps that was too uptight for today’s first initial meeting. She thought over what she was wearing once again and decided to go for something a bit more…. Casual? _As if she knew what that meant._ Hecate went for a more relaxed look that could even fool a non-magical person that she was just a goth aesthetic normal human being.

A black turtleneck, her silver timepiece, a pair of charcoal grey slacks, and some flats rather than the usual extreme heels that made her ever so taller. It wasn’t her favorite look, but it wasn’t as fancy. For a fleeting moment she thought about letting her hair out of the bun but realized that would completely compromise her look. To make herself hate the outfit less she grabbed a small cylinder from a secret stash in her bedside table. She popped the top off it and slid open a lovely light almost fuchsia color. She slid it across her lips and then did some over the top kissing motions to evenly spread the lipstick. She looked around the room as if some unknown force was watching her, but it was only her small familiar.

Hecate put the lipstick back into the drawer and then went to her cat. Morgana stretched and yawned upon her approach and looked up at her expectantly. Despite the usual annoyance the cat gave, it seemed she had wanted something before Hecate set off. The tall witch bent down and grabbed the cat up into her arms. The cat began to purr like a motorbike as she stroked her head softly. A thin smile popped onto her face as the cat began butting her head against her hand.

“Dearest Morgana, you always seem to know how to melt my heart.” Hecate said as the cat let out chirp in response. “I would take you with me but I’m unsure of how Tabby or Jet would take to you.”

The cat began to rub her head into Hecate’s chest as if begging her to take her with. It was rare that the familiar would do such things, but she suspected that Morgana could feel the anxiety bubbling up within her. Hecate sighed and poked the cat gently on the paw with the very tip of her finger. “We’ll leave momentarily.”

After a few more checks and a quick check of her clock she was ready to go. Well as ready as she could ever be. This time she would transfer into the hall outside of the door instead of smack dab in the center of the flat like the last time. Morgana perched herself on Hecate’s shoulder like a bird as the witch motioned with her hand to do a transference spell. The two vanished into black smoke and reappeared in the hall right outside the Hubble’s flat. The cat softly nudged into her side as if telling her it would all be alright. She smiled ever so slightly and put her hand to the door about ready to knock. The door opened before she could even do so, and she was greeted with a fast-moving Julie who nearly bowled her over. Morgana let out a quiet hiss as she was jarred from her spot, so she clung to Hecate with her claws into her shirt. Hecate’s face contorted into a painful smile as tears stuck themselves to the corners of her eyes. “ _Miss Hubble_.”

The blonde curls of the other woman flipped upward as she stopped herself from moving anymore. Her face grew red, “I’m so sorry Miss Hardbroom…” She paused and looked at the cat who was wide-eyed and clinging onto the witch’s shoulder, “And company. Please come in, I was just heading off after saying my farewells. Millie and Indigo are just inside.”

“Safe travels, Miss Hubble.” Hecate bowed her head as she moved to the right to give Julie room to leave.

“If you need anything my mobile is on the fridge and I’m sure Millie knows to call emergency services if anything more severe happens.” Julie’s voice was on fast-forward as she began to toddle off down the hall once she finished. “And thank you!” She called back and vanished down the stairs.

Hecate felt the dread resume once the abbreviated meeting had finished. She walked into the small flat, closed the door and walked into the small kitchen and front sitting room. Indigo and Mildred sat at the table with a checkers board laid out. They both looked up as she got closer. Both Inigo and Mildred beamed at her as if she was the coolest thing in the room. The only thing that ruined that was Morgana still clinging to her back like Tabby to Mildred’s broom.

“Well met, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred put her hand to her head and bowed ever so slightly.

“Well met, girls.” Hecate returned as the other girl in the room stayed silent but was obviously bouncing in excitement.

Morgana jumped off her shoulder and settled on the countertop. Hecate was now left to sort out her feelings. Perhaps the familiar knew everything would be alright now. However, instead of the cat transferring away back to the safety of her favorite armchair, she stayed to keep a watchful eye on the trio.

Indigo pat the chair nearest her, and the tall witch obliged. She sat ramrod straight in her seat with her hands neatly placed in her lap. She eyed the two girls who quietly played checkers with a confused but thoughtful glance. It was strange to see them both being so proper, and it almost scared her as if something was horribly wrong. At school the two would always seem to get into some form of trouble but here they were acting as If they were the exact opposite. Hecate questioned if they had planned this or if they had plotted to be the best they could be in order to give her a decent time.

Hecate shifted her view to Indigo who was contently moving her piece to take one of Mildred’s. Then she looked back to Mildred who was doing the same. It went on like this for a while until Inigo cracked up into laughter.

“What is it?” Hecate asked in a quiet but stern voice.

“You… Your cat… and the...” Mildred broke after saying these words and began to howl with laughter.

“What about her?” Hecate’s face grew red as her mind shifted back to the cat grabbing onto Hecate like she was a screen door of protection.

“It’s nothing, HB.” Indigo said with the last ounce of seriousness she could muster before going back to laughing like a mad woman.

Hecate rolled her eyes so hard that they could’ve easily flown off into the next realm over. She didn’t quite understand how that was so funny until Mildred spoke up, finally.

“You see Miss Hardbroom, the face you made was… something to behold.” Mildred explained in her best and most proper voice despite the laughter eating away at the edges.

“Please do not laugh at my pain, Mildred Hubble.” Hecate creased her brow and let out a stifled sigh.

“S-Sorry Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred bowed her head and wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye from laughing so hard.

However, Mildred had missed the smallest of smiles that had appeared on her lips after her facetious remark. Hecate couldn’t have been less graceful with her entrance. However, despite hating how it went, she couldn’t disagree that having something so ridiculous happen didn’t help break the ice. She sat in silence for about twenty minutes more until one of them miraculously won.

“That was a crafty final move, Mil.” Indigo commented with her hand on her chin. “I have never seen better.”

“Why thank you Indie, that was a good game.” Mildred replied with a grin, “Miss Hardbroom, do you want to play with us?”

“I am more of a chess person.” Hecate commented idly, her mind wandered to Pippa. She had been for the most part absent from the room during the entire checkers game and was continuing to be that way even after the two were looking up at her expectantly. “Yes?”

“Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase HB!” Indigo pleaded with those same sad and puppy-dog-esque eyes.

Hecate squint her eyes at Indigo and let out a crushing sigh, “Fine. I shall play checkers once. Then you two must find something else to do. Who am I playing against?”

“Millie should, Miss. She just crushed me so I bet she should go against the ultimate challenger.” Indigo put her fists up as if she were going to box Hecate.

“Ah.” Hecate nodded at them and switched seats with Indigo who eagerly watched and waited for them to start. Hecate shifted her hand in the air and reset the board without a word. “Are you ready, Miss Hubble?”

“Born ready.” Mildred replied in a serious but nerdy voice as she narrowed her eyes.

Hecate went first, moving her first piece forward two. She awaited Mildred and was immediately met with her doing the same as if mirroring her. She narrowed her eyes back and moved another piece forward only to be met with the same. What even was this girl’s strategy? Piece after piece mirror move after mirror move and Hecate already had two pieces devoured within the first few minutes. Without warning Mildred changed her strategy on a dime and stole more and more pieces from the more experienced of the two. Before she knew it she had five pieces on her side and six on the other. _This was war._

As the game narrowed more and more the familiar on the counter sat herself on Hecate’s lap as if giving her silent encouragement. Finally, Hecate was down to two pieces and Mildred had three. The final moves were gruesome as Mildred finished Hecate off and won the game.

Hecate hummed in a false sense of annoyance and then shook her head, “Good game, I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Mildred dared to ask.

“ _Mildred Hubble_.” As Hecate hissed this out the familiar in her lap snuggled in even closer which immediately hinted at her not being particularly serious, “You played well. I admit, that was quite fun.”

Indigo’s face lit up so brightly one could mistake her for a star. Hecate gave her a side smile and pet the cat in her lap gingerly who began to purr loudly. Tonight wouldn’t be as horrible as she had thought and perhaps this week would go more smoothly than anticipated. Hecate Hardbroom could find Joy in the smallest of things it just took knowing where to look and when to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I started before the holiday but finished up today. I hope to write one more short story tonight before bed just because I heard that writing fluff can be extremely healthy for someone who needs it be it the writer or reader.


	3. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred gets the shivers but her teachers warm her heart.

Mildred lay in bed with only one quilt covering her shaking and sicky body. She hadn’t quite woken up from her half-asleep slumber even after the alarm bell had sounded for all to rise for the day. The cold had gotten to her and given her a rather nasty cold. After about twenty minutes of absence from the main dining hall she was greeted by a perturbed deputy mistress.

“Mildred Hubble.” The tall lanky witch’s voice was annoyed her lips curling into a firm frown.

The sick child seemingly ignored her as she turned on her side. She instinctively curled her arms around Tabby and then grumbled in her state.

Hecate’s face grew tighter as she suspected the girl was just being difficult, “Miss Hubble, you were to be in the main hall twenty minutes- “She gazed upon her timepiece before correcting herself, “twenty-one minutes ago. Do not make me pry you out of your bed.”

Mildred let out a groan as she finally began to stir miserably. Her voice wouldn’t work as she swallowed for the first time since the night before. Pain ran up and down her body as she let out a cough.

Miss Hardbroom sighed and walked closer to the girl and upon further inspection realized she looked as white as a sheet. She hummed ever so slightly and then summoned a piece of paper. “If you cannot speak at least nod or shake your head at this question.” She commanded and then summoned a quill, “Are you sick Miss Hubble?”

Mildred nodded weakly and turned her head to cough even more. Her familiar groggily moved down to her feet to get away from the coughing. It was one of those awful sicknesses where one didn’t want to talk because one’s throat hurt so badly that it was a battle to even do so. She watched as her potion’s teacher wrote up a note to send to her teachers of the day.

“You will be dismissed from classes for the day and sent to the infirmary as we do not want other pupils _sharing_ with you.” Miss Hardbroom’s voice was precise as she sent the paper and quill away to places unknown. “Miss Grapeseed will administer some potions to lessen the length of your ailment.” 

Before Mildred could protest, she was transferred away into the infirmary which left her feeling sicker. She let out a croaking groan and bundled herself under the thin blankets that the bed offered her. She shivered relentlessly as the school’s nurse witch appeared before her out from her office.

“Hello dear, I’m going to give you a potion that will help you sleep and soothe your sore throat, but first I need to check your temperature. Is that alright?” She questioned in a cheerful tone.

Mildred nodded as she sat up ever so slightly against the dull and flat pillows covered in crinkly and overly thick fabric. She hated anything to do with sterile hospital like areas especially after being in one as a young child due to getting pneumonia. She remembered how agonizingly boring and dizzying they were. She swallowed ever so slightly and winced in pain.

Miss Grapeseed put her hand up to her forehead and her temperature displayed on the surface of her watch face. “My my, Mildred. You’re burning up! This won’t do… I shall give you an alternative form of potion. It’s sort of an all-in-one. It’ll help you sleep most of your cold off while soothing anything bothering you. The fever will continue to take its course for the most part and then mildly shorten your cold. Hopefully tomorrow morning you’ll feel up to taking classes again! I’ll be back.”

Mildred rolled her eyes back in exhaustion and ick. She wanted this cold to be a nightmare that she’d wake up from in the morning. She hoped that whatever this potion was would knock her right out so she could cease suffering.

The nurse witch returned with the small cup filled with lavender potion that glowed rose in the light. “Now this will taste horrid, but I’ll give you a spoonful of honey afterwards to stop the taste. Can’t have you suffering more now.”

Mildred managed a small and wobbly smile, “Thanks Miss Grapeseed.” She said in the smallest voice ever.

“You’re quite welcome.” She handed her the small cup and then ran off to grab said honey. She came back after the girl had taken it.

Mildred’s face had turned into one that was even more sickly before because the potion was indeed the worst thing ever. She immediately grabbed the spoon from her that was offered and downed the honey. Her face returned to a slight bit more normal after that. The liquid had burned going down and had nearly made her wretch in retaliation. She lay back down shortly afterward and melted into the thin sheets.

Before Mildred Hubble knew it she was fast asleep and cuddled in the blanket. When she awoke, the headmistress was sitting next to her bedside reading a book. “Ah, Mildred. Welcome back to the land of the awake.”

Mildred smiled weakly as she turned to see her better. That’s when she noticed the oversized quilt over her body which had come from her room and at her feet was Tabby who slept calmly. She felt a lot better knowing she was wrapped up in the quilt her mother had made her along with her favorite cat.

“Miss Hardbroom and I gathered your things and brought them here in hopes to make you more comfortable for the night. I hope you know that you can stay here as long as you need. You have a long weekend coming up that can be used to catch up on work. Miss Nightshade and Miss Spellbody have also offered their support for when you feel better. They came here earlier and saw you were asleep, so they wanted me to pass that on.” She winked and smiled in her direction. “Since you’re awake I’ll be heading out but if you need anything else please let me know.”

“Thanks Miss Cackle.” Mildred said as she begun to dip back into the realm of sleep. She felt her pat her gently on the shoulder before she left the room. She fell asleep soon afterward and snuggled into her quilt. At some point during the night she was half-awake and noticed Miss Hardbroom sitting next to her. She wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating or dreaming. So, she kept still in order to keep an eye on her and she seemed to not notice or bat an eye at her.

It was a strange sight to watch Miss Hardbroom reading next to her in the semi-dimly lit infirmary. The witch would often redirect her attention to her after a page flip or two and would even go as far as squeezing Mildred’s hand occasionally to assure her that all would be well. At one point during this half-awake state she could’ve sworn she saw Miss Hardbroom frown in her general direction as if sad that the Worst Witch was ill.

Eventually Mildred was awake enough to call her attention, “Miss Hardbroom…”

HB had a look of shock overcome her features as she realized she heard the faint voice of her student. Then it softened to one of slight warmth and a small smile as she reached down to pat her hand. “Yes, Miss Hubble?”

“Oh, good I’m not hallucinating…” Mildred laughed and then went into a fit of coughs. Despite the coughing and the slightly sore throat she was feeling better after all. "I didn't think you were really there."

“You should go back to sleep. You have a lot of work awaiting you this weekend.” She set her book down in her lap and put her hands atop it. “Goodnight, Mildred.”

“Miss Hardbroom… please don’t.” She said in a rather quiet voice. Was she delirious? _Perhaps_. Was she really in need of knowing someone was there to care for her while her mother was away? **Definitely.**

The stern potions teacher hummed in response and sat her book back up in her lap without a protest.

Once again Mildred fell asleep and this time, she couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
